gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Blackgard
House Blackgard of Blackgard 'is a chief noble house that holds fealty to House Baratheon of Storm's End. Their lands are located in the Borderlands. Their stronghold is called Blackgard and it is the largest city in the Stormlands. They guard the borders that separate the Stormlands from the Reach and the Crownlands. Their cadet branch guards the border of Dorne. They hold the titles: Lord of Blackgard, Shield of the East, Warden of the Borderlands and Lord Defender of the Stormlands. Their official motto is: "'None Shall Pass". History Background House Blackgard is believed to have been founded approximately 10,000 years ago by Argon the Black, a distant relative of Durran Godsgrief, who also founded the city of Blackgard. They were vassals of House Durrandon until their destruction during the War of Conquest, where they became vassals of the Baratheons. The Blackgards are one of the most feared, respected and most powerful houses in the Stormlands. They occupy the impregnable castle of Blackgard and oversee all travelers looking to enter the Stormlands. House Blackgard was driven to near extinction when House Keller, a powerful rival house, took Blackgard and imprisoned the only surviving Blackgard, Trevyr. However, House Blackgard became victorious after Trevyr successfully destroyed House Keller's stronghold of Kell and rebuilt House Blackgard completely from the start, making the house even more stronger than they were before. Season 3 The Blackgards are holding a feast to celebrate Elyse Blackgard and Marlen Rosby's marriage. Several lords seek an audience with Trevyr Blackgard asking him to help them with their troubles. After the lords leave Davos Seaworth enters Lord Trevyr's office. Davos implores Trevyr to join King Stannis. Trevyr denies Davos' request, stating that his house would fall if Stannis' conquest fails. After Davos leaves to bring the bad news to Stannis, the feast ends with the traditional bedding ceremony. Season 4 A representative of the Crown travels to Blackgard to ask the Blackgards to join King Joffrey Baratheon's (or rather Tywin Lannister's) army. He brings a letter from Cersei Lannister who tells them to guard the borders in the name of the king. Dyron protests against this, but Trevyr claims that they have no choice, as Joffrey is still Lord of Storm's End. Before House Blackgard can send a reply, Joffrey dies at his wedding feast. After Dyron visits his sister Elyse at Rosby, he immediately notices that Elyse is bruised. He bites his fist, knowing that it was Marlen's doing. Elyse begs Dyron not to hurt him and as Dyron calms down he jokingly says: "Do you think I'm going to make my sister a widow?". Dyron then leaves, promising Elyse that he will not hurt Marlen. However, Dyron tracks Marlen down and begins to beat him until Marlen is knocked out cold. Dyron threatens Marlen by saying that he will kill him if he touches his sister again, before he leaves. Season 5 Stannis, unsatisfied with Trevyr's response, decides to go to Blackgard himself to bring House Blackgard into his cause. Again, Trevyr refuses, wishing Stannis all the best with his wars and hoping that they will never meet again. House Blackgard hears the news of a certain northern lord who has married a daughter of Lord Jorthos of House Harrigon. Trevyr has known Jorthos for many years and decides to go with Dyron to Gornworth. Dyron feels some concerns about Larinna's new husband, as he has a "strange look in his eyes". Trevyr thinks nothing of it and congratulates Jorthos, Rochard and Larinna. Season 6 For the first time in centuries, snow appears in the Borderlands. This causes great concerns for House Blackgard. Lord Trevyr's health is beginning to deteriorate and he fears that one of his vassals will soon turn on him. Because of his bad health, he makes Dyron acting Lord of Blackgard. Rochard calls House Harrigon's banners and wages war against House Dragen. At first, Trevyr does not want to interfere, but Dyron agrees nonetheless. Members * Lord {Trovar Blackgard}, Lord of Blackgard. Murdered by the Kellers. ** Lady {Laina Blackgard}, his wife. Murdered by the Kellers. *** Lord {Argon Blackgard}, his firstborn son and brief Lord of Blackgard. Murdered by the Kellers. *** Lord Trevyr Blackgard, his secondborn son. Current Lord of Blackgard. **** Lady {Laenah Blackgard}, his wife, died during childbirth. ***** Dyron Blackgard, Lord Trevyr's firstborn son and heir. ****** Talya Blackgard, his wife. ******* Steffon Blackgard, their firstborn son. ******** Lyessa Garrigon, his wife. ******* Aeron Blackgard, their secondborn son. ******** Maerie Ollington, his wife. ******* Anera Blackgard, their firstborn daughter. ***** Lucan Blackgard, his secondborn son. ****** Jenelyn Harrigon, his wife. ***** Eddin Blackgard, his thirdborn son. ****** Elen Selmy, betrothed to Eddin. ***** Elyse Blackgard, his daughter. ****** Ser Marlen Rosby, Elyse's husband. ***** Ser Ardrew Storm, his estranged bastard son. Master-at-arms at Gornworth. ***** Orran Luxford, foster child of Lord Trevyr. Household * Maester Lorgan, maester at Blackgard. * Ser Brant Tymber, master-at-arms. ** Theos Tymber, his son. * Asten Wylde, childhood friend of Lord Trevyr Blackgard and Castellan at Blackgard. * Ser Eyan Whent. Sworn Houses * [[House Bergen|'House Bergen']] of the Iredale Fort * [[House Tymber|'House Tymber']] of Sandkeep * [[House Tradd|'House Tradd']] of Oakwell * [[House Skinner|'House Skinner']] of Cragmire * [[House Droft|'House Droft']] (alongside House Harrigon) Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:SharkyBytesz Category:House Blackgard